makermodfandomcom-20200213-history
Commands
List of Current and Work in progress commands used only in makermod. Every command in makermod begins with /m. because this makes it different from your every other mod such as Japlus and base which requires you too use /am. (Note: I'm just putting the whole list here, if you want to put all the description in one page you can just put it at the bottom where Onysfx started it, or you can also make individual pages for each commands or at least for categories (building, admin, etc). Feel free to edit as you need. Also, I don't think anything is missing, but tell me if there is.) -Saran 'Commands' list A large list of the commands that help control makermod and all its tools. ' mdest -Places a destination mark where you stand. Used with mtelep & mtelesw' ' mmark -???????' ' mmarkfoot -Marks the place your feet or player stands & and models/fx made will be placed there.' ' mselect -able to pick out or select objects/fx' *mmove -Move your objects in degrees either Up/Down,Left/Right, or forward/backwards *mlist -Gives a list of "folders" with different models *mlistfx -Similar to mlist but shows only FX or Effects *mplace -Used to spawn a chosen model *mplacefx -Similar to mplace, used to spawn fx or effects *manim -Used to make player model do "animations" *mlistanims -Shows a list of animations one can use with command manim *msaveobs -Save your models to a server in the location they are placed. Requires a Name & Password *mloadobs -Loads objects saved on a server with the correct Name & password *mrotate -Rotate an object in degrees. *mrotating -Similar to mrotate but make it continue in a loop. *mpendulum *mbobbing *mplatform *mlight *mjumpp -makes a selected object into a Jumping Pad *mtelep -Makes a object or fx into a Tele pad *mlistso *mmoveall *mspawner *musable -Allows an object to be turned into a Usable object (Switch) *mtouchable -Similar to musable, but only works if a player touches it by contact. *mconnectto *mkillsw *mtelesw *mjumpsw *mprintsw *msoundsw *mlistsnd *mallowgive *mpassword *msetpassword *msetpasswordt *mdoor *mlistobs -Shows a list of objects you have spawned on server. *mgrab *mgrabt *mdrop -Drops the object or fx one spawns. *marm *mgrabbing *mmove *mkill *mremove *mkillall *mkillt *minfo -Lists all commands listed here on page and details of use. *mpain *mbreakable *mbreakableall *mscale *mscalet *mtelesp *mtelelast *msayorigin *morigin *mempower *mscaleme *mattack *mdefend *mfollow 'Admin commands' Certain commands can not be used without administration permission. *mtelet -Admin is able to teleport at a targeted spot. *mslap -Slaps Players *mslay -Kills Players *mlistadmins -Shows list of current login admins *mstatus -Gives info on players on server *mlogin -Login command to admin status *mlogout -Log out command to leave admin *mchangepass -change admin password *mpermissions -Set permissions for users/admins *mpermission -List permissions users have. *mnewuser -create a new admin *mkick -Kicks selected player *mban -Bans selected player *mpsay -Leaves a message for all players to see across screen *mweather -Changes weather on server. *mremap -Retexture anything on the server from models too the textures on the map. *mmapmusic -Change the servers/maps music being played 'New commands (WIP)' Work in Progress commands that are buggy and need of fixing *mrotateall -Rotates all players objects *mname -Give selected objects a name for easy way to use command mselect *mattachfx -Places an FX on player.